Adventures of my past (Last part for a while)
by Hermonie
Summary: y resignation from this story. I might sstart it up again around X-mas, but here it is


Disclaimer: Minnie Mouse is Disney's'. Harry, McGonagal ,Timeturner and anything  
else you realize are The Fantastic and Talented J.K.Rowlings, I own nothing except the  
plot. DAM IT!  
  
Adventures in my Past  
  
My answer to everything lay in that office draw. all I had to do was break into  
McGonnagal's office, grab it, and I would be set. I could forever look at them when I  
needed to, hear there voices when I had to. No more of this lame grasping photos and  
what others said. It was so simple, yet I had never thought of it before. It still had to be  
there, but first I had to plan. It had been 15 years ago to the day, so how many hours was  
that? 131,400 hours from the day they died. That would be so many turns. But I had  
wanted this for so long. To see my parents faces, to hear there laughter, to see if I really  
did look like my father. Yes, I had everything to gain, and everything to lose. I was  
stuck in a midpoint, that I couldn't get out of. I had wanted this since I could remember,  
formulated since third year, and now... it was in reach. I crept down out of the  
dormitories to see Hermione sitting in the common room. I silently crept around her,  
dreading the thought of what would happen if my beloved saw me and figured out what I  
was going to do. out of the portrait hole I crept. I had my three most prized possessions  
with me, my Firebird, the best seeker's broom in the world, and my pops' invisibility  
cloak and the Marauders' map. But if all went well, I could see him tonight, and when  
ever I wanted to. I slipped down the corridors, and into the office of McGonagal. Taking  
out the map, I saw that the password had been changed to "Minnie Mouse". How cute  
McGonagal was called Minnie by her friends and Hermione. Cute. "Aloharamora" I  
whispered. And I was in. I crawled over to her filing cabinet and opened a draw. There  
it was. I slipped the fine chain around my neck, and started to turn the tiny hourglass.  
1,2,3,4,5..... "Mama, Papa, here I come" I whispered and the Time turned forced me  
back to my past.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I landed with a heart stopping thud. My ankle collapsed and I fell to the dank  
earth below me. I suppose the farther back in time you go, the harder it must be. Trying  
to get up, I concluded my ankle must be broken. Dam, just what I need. Behind me I  
heard the cracking of branches and leaves on the cool earth. I was to afraid to turn  
around. This was a time of Voldemort and fear, and I was prime meat.   
  
"James sweetie" the voice said. It was calm and soothing, like a flowing river "You  
really should come in dear, let me help"   
She spun me around to see my face, and I saw my eyes, my mother's eyes, blink  
back at me for the first time in first time in 15 years.   
  
"Oh my god! Your not, what have you done with, Help!"  
  
"Shhhhhhhhhh!" I hissed "Mum, it's me, Harry, I used a time turner"   
Throwing all rules to the side, I took the time turner out from under my robes and  
showed it to her. As proof, I pulled out the Marauders map, then my dad's invisibility  
cloak. Recognizing these, she embraced me, and helped me to my feet.   
  
"There now Harry" she said tapping my ankle "doesn't that feel better?"  
  
"Thank you mum" I said, bending down to pick up my Firebird from the ground  
  
"Just like you father, to get him of his broom is to wish death upon yourself. Best seeker  
England ever had thought, so who am I to argue. Cant play much this past year..." Her  
face, which had showed so much love, suddenly went green "But enough with that, to  
happier notes. So Harry" she said eyeing me suspiciously walking me to a blank patch of  
earth" you have to be what, 15, 16? Why did you come"  
  
She took out her wand and tapped a bare patch of earth, and suddenly we were in  
a cozy cottage. Is was so comfy looking inside, but well furnished. They had to have  
quite a bit of money.  
  
"Dear, I said, why did you come back to this night?"  
  
Then I concluded. She didn't know she was going to die in a few hours time.   
Who was I to tell her?  
  
"umm, where's dad?" was all I could say. how do you tell your mother she's dead?   
  
"In the Kitchen, come , I'll show you. You can tell us there"   
  
Us. Me, my dad and my mum. not being refereed to in the past tense. I loved it.   
It was beautiful. I wanted to savior those words forever. I had wanted this for so long.   
Longer then memory allows. But could I handle it? The question raced through my  
mind, and answered itself. Sitting at a fine Walnut wooden table in a cute little country  
kitchen was a spitting image of me, with blue eyes. James Potter, My father..... He did  
look like me. I couldn't take it. Loosing all pride I ran to him, and flung my arms around  
him. I loved him.  
  
"Um, yeah, nobody told me I had a twin" he joked, but gave a stern look to Lily, who  
explained who I was. "So, you'll always look like me ahy? But your moms eyes stare  
back at me. So, why did you come?" we even had the same voice, only his was more  
mature sounding, more refined.  
  
I stood there in MY kitchen, and all I could do is stare. Then I begun my tale  
  
"Well, I'm 15 now, and am in Gryffindor at Hogwarts" I saw James nudge Lily and  
mutter something like "that's my boy". "I became seeker in my first year at Hogwarts  
and am now Quiddatch captain. We won the cup in my third year. We look like we  
could do it again this year. My 2 and fourth year there was no Quiddatch due to, um,  
stuff." I couldn't tell them yet, they looked to peaceful "I got a great girlfriends, and were  
both prefects. As for seeing you in the future, your not, well its hard to, your, not there"  
  
"Harry dear" my mum said "you mean were dead?"  
  
I looked at my feet as the tears began to fall down my face.  
"Yeah mum, dad. Peter Petegrove was the spy. Lupin was innocent. Sirius, well I found  
out about the switch, the imprison him in Azkaban for 13 years and he breaks out, I  
cleared his name, I live with him now, the Dursleys' took care of me till I was 15. But  
it's not the same. Even with Lupin and Sirius teaching Dada, even with the cloak and the  
map, I needed to see you."  
  
They came over and hugged me, I broke down. It was too much  
  
"When do we um, pass on son?" my father asked.  
  
"Tonight, midnight." I was so hard to tell them, I had to grit my teeth.  
  
"Lily" James said "Your brother, Sevirous, he would come would he, he would help,  
wouldn't he?"  
  
"WAIT! SNAPE IS YOUR BROTHER? HE'S MY UNCLE?!?!?!?!?" This was too  
much!   
This had to be fake.  
  
"Nobody told you we were siblings dear?"  
  
"NO! he hates me! The felling is mutual! His lives work is to distort my happiness!  
Probably pissed I lived and you didn't."  
  
"Oh no, he hated me. " cracked my father "And everything to do with me, his hates was  
more than his love for Lily, he never even came to see you"  
  
"Then they never told you who my father is did they?" asked my Father  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
My knees turned to Jell-O. part of me wanted to know, the other part of me hadn't sunk  
in that I was with my parents and Snape was my mom's brother. But I had to know, It  
was 11:45, and Voldemort was know to kill at midnight. I started at him. I had never  
even thought of my grandparents, sure I had seen them in the Mirror of Erised in my first  
year, but I always thought of Mum and Dad, no Grammy and Grampy.  
"No, dad, they, they didn't" since when had I begun to stutter?  
"James dear, maybe there's a reason he wasn't told?"  
"Such as Lily?"  
"Well, if Dumbeldor is still alive and headmaster, then he would surly know a  
reason not to tell him?"  
"Hummmm" hummed my father "yes, yes he probably would. I can think of a  
few."  
"Mum! Dad!" I was getting restless "you die in like, 15 minutes, lets get out"  
they looked at each-other for a moment and shook there heads. And I understood. I  
couldn't change the past. They were dead. That was that.  
  
"Son," said my dad "you should leave, I Don't want you watching.  
  
But I didn't. I said my good-byes and rented myself away from my mother. Pretending  
to turn the time turner, I threw on the invisibility cloak. I would watch this, I had to.  
  
It all happened so fast, my father keeling over while fighting Voldemort. Voldemort   
turned on my mother and shoot Adarva Kadarva at her. Then the unexpected happened.   
My father came in. I thought he was dead, but he was very much alive. In the battle that  
followed, I can only remember them saying one thing.   
  
My dad looked up at Voldemort as he was about to kill him. Without a fear in his voice  
he said something so calmly for someone about to die.   
  
"You know you have lost Tom. Godric Gryffindor defeated Slaizar Slitherian  
before, and this will happen again tonight." He looked right at me, as if he knew I was  
there. And then he was gone.   
  
I couldn't take it. I reached into my robes and pulled out the Timeturner. Turning it  
forward, I was blasted beck to the 21 century.   
  
I landed with a thud. Before I regained my composure, I was off to Dumbeldor's office  
on my Firebird. I would get how many dentitions for flying in school, and probably  
suspended for unauthorized use of a Timeturner, but I didn't care. I had to find out what  
my father's dying words meant.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I knew that I would get throw out of school for all I was  
doing and was about to do. But Dumbeldor had thrown me over  
the edge. He had know something for all these years and  
never even hinted to me.   
  
"Gryffendor beat Slitherian". It kept running throw my head.  
I thought I knew what that meant. Voldemort was the heir of  
Slitherian but that would make me, nah, my mum was a  
mudblood and my father said if I knew who his FATHER was,  
that would mean his sir name would be Potter, like my dad,  
like me. But what if...   
  
I was flying so fast I went past Dumbeldor's doorway and had  
to fly back. And who do you think was standing in the  
doorway? Yup. Draco Malfoy. I didn't even let him bombard  
me with insults. I flew right into him and knocked him over.  
Up the staircase I flew, and into the office of the  
headmaster. My grip on my broom was so tight, I almost  
cracked it in half. And there he was, sitting very calmly  
behind his desk, as if he knew I would be coming all along.   
  
How could he look so calm?   
  
"Well Harry, is there a reason for this overwhelming amount  
of rule-braking?"  
  
"Professor..." I was shaking with rage, rage locked up by  
years of not knowing who I was. And now was the time for the  
truth to be told. "You know something Headmaster. Please tell  
me, or I will have to find it out myself." I knew there was no  
further explanation needed. Dumbeldor knew what I had done, no  
use explaining.  
  
"Really! You create the greatest amount of rule breaking  
this school has ever seen and want the truth? The truth?!? You  
can't handle the truth Potter!"   
  
That wasn't Dumbeldor. It seemed that I hadn't noticed Snape  
standing by the door in my rush, and I had slammed the doorknob  
into his stomach. He looked pretty winded, and hopping mad.  
  
"Severious" Dumbeldor asked cool as a cucumber " I ask of  
you to continue said mission, I will ask of you no more this month.   
Return with Professor Lupin and one Sirius Black two days before  
the next full moon." It was common knowledge that the three  
had left there lives behind to go help bring way to the Light, but  
it was unheard of to ask anyone what the details were. Only  
Dumbeldor knew, Not Fudge, Not even the new potions master  
Tokosh knew.  
  
"Fine, if the Lord spares" and with a swish of his cloak he  
was gone, still clutching his stomach.  
  
"Now, Harry, I will clear this up with the ministry and will  
make clear the details with you, if you answer my questions."   
  
I thought about this for a good few seconds. Dumbeldor was  
known to ask the unusual, but anything to know what all this  
meant. I looked in to those clear blue eyes, and couldn't help but  
to say yes.   
  
"Anything to know professor"  
  
"Good, begin now"   
  
  
  
"Well my father said something to Voldemort, something  
like 'Slitherian won before, and he will win again tonight'. What  
does that mean? Am I Gryffendor? I thought my mother was a  
mudblood, how could she have Gryffendor as a surname?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"Alas, the first question you ask is the hardest for me to answer. You have a way  
with  
that, Harry. I hoped you would never find this out, not until after the true fall of the dark  
lord, but yes. You shall know. Your mother was a muggel born. And it is not she that  
the blood of the Gryffendors run threw. It is your fathers side. Your fathers father to be  
exact. He no doubt asked you if you knew who his father was. You grandfather, your  
father, you, are all descendents of Godric Gryffendor himself. 26th generation to be  
exact. That is why you are hunted by so many of the dark lord's followers."  
  
"But my name, Potter? How can it be if I am Potter?"   
  
"As the dark lord began to rise, it was thought safest to change your families  
name.   
therefor your true name is Harry Gryffendor, but this is undisclosed information. Now  
there are only a few living souls who know this, you, me and more likely than not,  
Professor Lupin and Sirius Black."   
  
My head was spinning madly. I was Gryffendor. The heir of a Hogwarts house. Now it  
made sense. Voldemort was threatened by me, just as Slitherian was threatened by  
Gryffendor 26 Generations ago.   
  
"Thank you headmaster. I don't know what else to ask, except forgiveness"  
  
"Yes, you are forgiven, with three weeks detention with Hagrid of course. Now  
for your  
end of the deal."   
  
Unbeknownst to the duo inside, a rat sat perched outside the office door, a rat, with three  
legs. It smirked and disappeared before noticed.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
A rat hobbled down a corridor and fell into a chamber with a small plop. It was in a  
dark, dingy tunnel with water dripping in the distance. Stone pillars reached towards the  
ceiling and there was a enormous stone figure at the front of the chamber. Sitting in  
between the two enormous bare feet of the statue, sat a man. Wearing the most  
hideous face ever. He held a ruby encrusted goblet in one long clawed hand. Seeing the  
rat, he gave out a horrid, cold high laugh and threw the goblet aside, it rolled into people,  
people chained to the walls of the very chamber. People that worked in the very building  
there were prisoners of.   
"You'll never get away wit this Tom!" shouted one of the prisoners struggling against  
there bindings  
  
"Cruico!" yelled the dark lord, and McGonagal twitched madly and fell quite  
  
"You bring news Wormtail?" said the hideous man now walking towards the rat  
  
"Yes master!" it said turning back into a small balding man "Dumbedor has no idea that  
we hide under his own two feet! and Potter knows of Griffendor blood master!"  
  
"Potter knows? Small matter, just another reason for him to hate me, and the wise old  
fool knows nothing? Dumbeldor" his voice was rising with horrid satisfaction "the one  
the light had said could bring me down? Dumbeldor?" he was now absolutely screaming  
"knows not I hide in his own school Dumbeldor" he was now bellowing, making the  
servants and Wormtail shiver "knows not I hide in the chamber of secrets? What a fool!   
I have given him clues! Did he not see snake slither in the halls of his school to the  
entrance? Ha! I am strong and quicker than there last resort! I shall win!"  
  
Snape shot out such a venomous statement, Voldemort walked right up to his face, And  
shot Adarva Kadarva threw his heart.  
  
*back to Dumberdors office*  
  
" Owwwwwww!" screamed harry. the pain in his scar was so powerful, it brought him  
to his knees "headmaster! He's close, Voldemort" huff huff "He's near"  
"Indeed? well, we see to finding him. Accio Map!"  
And with that, the maunders map came to Dumbeldor. And he saw, what could be the  
end of the light.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
SEGUE:  
  
  
A scream pierced the Christmas night air. Dumbeldor and me heard it, even on the 5  
floor.   
"Come Harry, the time is near" and so without hesitation, Dumbeldor had thrown floo  
powder into the fireplace, stepped in, and said "Werewolf Shack!" and in a blur of green  
light, he was gone. I followed suit, and hoped beyond hope that he and Dumbeldor were  
thinking of the same werewolf.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I landed with a thud on a cold hardwood floor. Looking up, I saw the hems of  
Dumbeldors robes, and two people I wanted to see more than anything right now. Lupin  
and Sirius. Dumbeldor was showing them the map and Sirius was in the middle of a  
rather rude string of curses.   
"G** Dame it! That son of a B****! Right in the school for G** da**ing sakes! Ohhh,  
that's it! He's going stright to hell! Right now!" Sirius began to stride over to the  
fireplace, but Lupin grabbed the back of his cloaks as Dumbeldor helped me up.   
"Sirius" said Lupin cautiously "We need some kind of plan, unless you have no value to  
your life."  
"Remus" said Dumbeldor "It is already planed. As a parseltounge, Harry can allow us  
into the chamber. You know I can make myself invisible, and you two" he said reaching  
into his cloak "Can use these, I dare say you know how to use a invisibility cloak?" The  
pair looked at each other and nodded with a very forced set of smiles.   
"Good, now you two are to set free the prisoners and come back here as quickly as  
possible. You will not try and help me, do you understand? As soon as you get back, I  
will need you, Lupin, to go to the ministry and aleart them of this battel. Sirius you stay  
here with Harry"  
"What about me headmaster? What should I do after I open  
the door?" I piped  
"You are to open the chamber and then come back here. This is too dangerous, I can not  
let you participate." I nodded slowly, crossing my fingers in my robes. I knew  
Dumbeldor meant well, but this was my battel more than anyone else's.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
we crept into hall of the school, a school deserted of all people, errie, even for christmas break. It was spooky to say the least, and knowing the mission ahead, that made it all the worse.   
Tiptoeing quickly through the halls, we reached myrtels bathroom and ignoring the out of order sign, pushed our way in. the sink entrence was already moved. Evil was near.  
  
An: heres the deal, i really can't right this story anymore. I'm sorry. I'll get around to it someday, but until then, i can only right short fics. hat's what I'm good at, not this long series. If anybody ants to know how i invisioned it ending, review me and i'll tell you. I'm sorry.  
***AN: Yes I'm sorry I had to go and kill Snape, he's one of my fav characters, but it fit the story as a whole to kill him off, read the next part and you'll see. 


End file.
